


Truth

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble about Tommy and Barbara's partnership set after the episode 'Missing Joseph' but before 'Playing for the Ashes'





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

We know what they think about us, what they say. 

The gossiping in the locker rooms. The sideways looks. The whispered conversations that cease when one of us walks into the room. The sniggering and the crude comments. The betting pools. 

No one understands our partnership, and we don’t bother explaining it. Let them think that I am his bit of rough, that I let him embrace his baser side and do things to me that no woman of breeding ever would. 

They’re wrong; about him, about me, about us.

We know the truth, and that is all that matters.


End file.
